The ugly little legndary
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: A Hunchback of notre dame Crossover. ALL RIGHTS AND SONGS ARE RESERVED FOR DISNEY! Darkrai's outlaw mother saved him from death when she was hunted down by the evil officer magnezone. On the steps of the Hall of Origin Magnezone tries to kill the baby but was stopped just in time by Arceus himself. many years later Darkrai is a half legendary who longs to see the outside world...
1. Chapter 1: Bells of the hall of origin

Chapter 1: the bells of the hall of origin

A Chatot was sitting in the middle of treasure town. From there you could sometimes clearly hear the bells that came from the Hall of Origen when there was a trail.

"Beautiful is it, no? So many colors of sounds, so many moods, but as you all might know, those bells don't ring themselves"

Chatot told them. After that he took out a little hand doll that looked quit similar to him.

"They don't?"

He asked with a high pitchy voice.

"No silly boy, because high, high up in the bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer"

Chatot told him as he pushes aside the little curtain of his podium so they could see the hall of Origen lying far above the rest of the world

"But, what is this creature"

Chatot now asked "What?" the doll mimicked him.

"How did he came to be there?"

Chatot asked again, "How?" the doll mimicked him again.

"Hush!"

Chatot ordered the doll as he slapped him on the head with a ruler. The children launched as the doll wined.

"I will tell you this tragic tale, a tale of a pokemon and….. a monster….."

Chatot: Dark was the night when our tale was begun

On the beach near treasure town

Man #1

Shup it up, will you!

Man #2

We'll be spotted!

Gypsy

Hush, little one.

Chatot

Four frightened criminals slid silently under

The beach near treasure town

Man #3

Fourteen Poké for safe passage into the Kanto region

Chatot

But a trap had been laid for the criminals

And they gazed up in fear and alarm

At a figure whose clutches

Were iron as much as the bells

Man #4

It is officer Magnezone

Chatot

The bells of hall origin

Chorus

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Chatot

Officer Magnezone longed

To purge the world

Of vice and sin

Chorus

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Chatot

And he saw corruption

Ev'rywhere

Except within

Magnezone

Bring these gypsy vermin to the hall of origin

Guard

You there, what are you hiding?

Magnezone

Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her

Chatot: She ran

She tried to get away from Officer Magnezone as quick as she could. She used small passages to slow Magnezone down. Suddenly the woman got transported and she stood in front of the wooden door of the hall of origin were arceus himself lived.

Chorus

Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)

Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)

Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)

Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)

Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)

Mother criminal

Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary

To late she saw that Magnezone had closed in. she tried to run again, but Magnezone used a thunderbolt to tear her down. She felt on the ground and blooded to dead softly. Meanwhile, Magnezone took the bundle of clothes she was carrying.

Magnezone

A baby? A monster!

Magnezone saw an edge near him. He walked towards it. When he was there, he took the clothes between his thumb and forefinger. Ready to let go of it so the baby would crash onto the earth.

Arceus

Stop!

Chatot

Cried the mighty Arceus

Magnezone

This is an unholy deamon.

I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs.

Arceus

See there the innocent blood you have spilt

On the steps of the hall of origin

Magnezone

I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.

Arceus

Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt

On the steps of the hall of origin

Magnezone

My conscience is clear

Arceus

You can lie to yourself and your minions

You can claim that you haven't a qualm

But you never can run from

Nor hide what you've done from the eyes

The very eyes of the hall of origin

Chorus

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Chatot

And for one time in his live

Of power and control

Chorus

Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

Chatot

Magnezone

felt a twinge of fear

For his immortal soul

Magnezone

What must I do?

Arceus

Care for the child, and raise it as your own

Magnezone

What? I'd be settled with this misshapen ...?

**NO WAY!** There is **NO WAY!** I can care for him!

Let him stay here, raise him as a legendary

Arceus

Live here?

Are you nuts

Magnezone

He can be a legendary if you want and otherwise I will kill him!

Arceus:

Very well, but you will come to visit him every day, and if he will ever do something bad, you will be responsible for him

Chatot

And Magnezone gave the child a cruel name

A name that means part- darkness , Darkrai

Now here is a riddle to guess if you can

Sing the bells of the hall of origin

Who is the monster and who is the man?

Chatot and Chorus

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells, bells, bells, bells

Bells of the hall of origin

That was the end of Chapter 1. I hope you liked it! I tried to take out the spelling and grammar errors as match as I could but I'm not sure if it is completely good, If there's anyone who would like to beta read this story for me I would be very pleased. Just send me a private message if your interested.

Thanks for reading

**REVIEUW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Outside

Chapter 2: Outside…

Many years past and the ugly pokemon grew out to a half legendary pokemon. He never knew his outlaw mother tried to save him. He didn't even know he had a family somewhere. But he felt that he would someday find the place he belonged. He knew that, when he got to go downstairs, like all the other legendaries. He would find the one his hearth belonged to.

But arceus, who saved him, now refused to look at him. Even Magnezone who came to visit him sometimes, refused to love him, ore give him the things he might needed. He got locked up in the little bell tower, where he rang the bells for arceus when he was having a trail. For the rest he tried to stay out of sign and looked down at the little town beneath him.

Magnezone once told him that the place was called treasure town, because of all the exploration teams that gathered there and the many treasures they would find. Darkrai often wondered if **HE** could find a treasure if he had the change to find one.

"Good day Darkrai"

Darkrai jumped up in fear when he heard the voice of Magnezone calling him. He was so lost in mind that he hadn't even heard his master coming in. normally he stood by the door and bowed when his master came in. now he just looked at him with a stunned expression on his face.

"**WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT LITTLE BRAT!"**

Magnezone immediately raged. He didn't like it when Darkrai looked at his face without hesitating.

"Nothing master, I was just…. Lost in thoughts"

Darkrai stammed as he got up and made things ready for lunch. He knew his master always brought some food, and he was very great full for that. He never dared to ask arceus ore one of the other legendaries for food. He would get in trouble for that. But he also remembered mew…

_-Memory of Darkrai-_

_Mew had gotten him some food when he was hungry. She was also the first one whom had touched his face without hesitating. And ado I was still young. I had felt the loving way she pulled her warm hand out to stroke my face._

_After this first contact, mew became the only one that cared for me. Every night when they had send me too bed without food. Mew spared out some food, to feed me. When I felt down, she was always there to cheer me up with stupid remarks. When I felt, She was always there to pick me up. And sometimes we had so match fun, we launched together until out sided hurt. And when I had to cry, she was always there to comfort me. She also sang me to sleep and then carefully tended my wounds._

_But one night, when I got severely wounded again, she didn't show up. No the next day, before I had to get back to work. When I was busy mopping the floor, I heard why she didn't show up. I heard Giratina tell Palkia that mew and Mewtwo had descended to earth for a special mission with the chosen one. I felt the tears roll over my face when I heard this. She was gone….._

_- End memory of Darkrai-_

Darkrai smiled to himself when he remembered the loving way mew always took care of him. He had always loved the way she comforted him and made him smile again. But now she was gone, and the other legendaries treaded him as trash ore totally ignored him. '

They both ate in silence. Darkrai was lost in mind about the way mew treated him. And Magnezone just didn't want to talk to him. After the finished their lunch, Magnezone got Darkrai's lessons out of his basket and pulled the book open on the front page.

"How is your alphabet coming along boy?"

Magnezone asked on a bitter tone. He knew the boy didn't study when he was around, because he was either too busy ore too lazy for it!

"It is getting better master, I…I had some time to study the past few days"

Darkrai stammed as he looked at his lap. Normally he had had to look at his master's face, but he wasn't sure he should do that now. What if his master got angry at him again?

"Shall we practice again then, from the top?"

Magnezone asked without looking at his face. He always tried to avoid this as good as possible. He didn't want to look at the ugly little brat, he wasn't worth it. This boy wasn't worth of his time at all. But he had promised arceus to look after him. And he knew that breaking a promise to a legendary was the worst thing you could do.

A = affection

B= break

C= Circle

D= Darkness

E= Effective

F= Friendship

G= G…. G…

Darkrai tried to read the word but he didn't get it over his lips.

"Darkrai please, you have read this time many times before"

Magnezone said as he slapped the little dark pokemon on the back of his head with one of his magnets.

G= generation

Magnezone said as he took the book from Darkrai.

"Generation, right"

Darkrai smiled as he tried to give his master a small smile. I had the always difficult with words that contain more than two syllables.

H= Harbor

I= Illustration

J= Jealousy

K= kitchen

L= Line

M= Monster

N= N…..

Again a word with more then two syllables, and this time I really had no idea how to pronounce It right, without stammering. How hard I tried to learn this one, I couldn't get the hang of it, and there was no one around me to tell me how to pronounce it right.

" N = Notorious boy No-to-ri-ous"

Magnezone pronounced. I nodded and wrote it down this way, hoping I would get it right the next time.

"O= outside…"

I now stammed, and then I slapped myself in the face. O = Obey not outside! What was I thinking when I said that!

"**OUTSIDE**! What do wane say with that!"

He raged as he grabbed my arm firmly.

"Nothing, "I misspoke me master, I meant obey! really! "

I stammered a little unsure. I didn't liked it one bit when my master was angry at me. It scared me to no end when he was like this.

"You wanne go outside! Don't you!?"

He raged. I nodded now, I really wanted to see the outside world for once, even if it was just for one day, I wanted to see the world.

But boy….

Magnezone  
The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
I am your only friend  
I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always stay in here  
Away in here  
Remember what I taught you, Darkrai  
You are deformed

Darkrai  
I am deformed

Magnezone  
And you are ugly

Darkrai  
And I am ugly

Magnezone  
And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows little pity  
You do not comprehend

Darkrai  
You are my one defender

Magnezone  
Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster 

Darkrai  
I am a monster

Magnezone  
Out there they will hate  
And scorn and jeer

Darkrai  
Only a monster

Magnezone

Why invite their calumny  
And consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me

Darkrai

I'm faithful

Magnezone

Grateful to me

Darkrai

I'm grateful

Magnezone

Do as I say  
Obey  
And stay  
In here

Darkrai

I'll stay  
In here

"very good my boy, I'll see you tonight"

Magnezone greeted me as he left. When I was sure he was gone I walked back to the window and started to stare at the pokemon downstairs. 

Darkrai  
Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the pokemon down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them

And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever

Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

Out there among the guild members the treasure hunters and their wives.

Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there

Strolling by the river  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary pokemon  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there!

and with this song the second chapter ends! I hope you guys liked it!

I really loved the song out there and I really think it fits darkrai perfectly because he is a very lonesome pokemon and in this story he longed to get outside for once in his life.

Next time you'll see if he can.

until next time

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
